FICO's Originations Manager Decision Module (henceforth referred to as OM-DM) and Blaze Advisor are examples of computing systems that provide extensive functionality for configuring business strategies quickly via an intuitive rules management web interface. These strategies comprise the “brain” of a system (such as a Loan Origination System) by automating all operational decision making.
In any implementation of a decision system, requirement analysis and clear and unambiguous definitions of decision metaphors are very important. A decision metaphor is a graphical representation of business rules and is provided by the decision engine. Also important is careful configuration of these decision metaphors into the rules engine, as well as extensive unit testing to ensure there are no human configuration errors.